Love at First Bite
by kawaiinekochan16
Summary: TYL. Haru had moved on with her first love but it doesn't mean she will stop searching for her true love, as she finds herself slowly falling with that octopus head, but what if an aloof cloud comes into view? It's complicated! 18x86x59 with slight 80x86
1. Party Mishaps

**This is my second KHR fanfic, and I got this idea since last year and I started composing this story before Christmas but as usual it got stuck and mould in my laptop's memory like my other fics, so yeah just consider this a late Christmas present for 1886 and 5986 fans out there. xD**

**I think I don't need a disclaimer, for this is _fanfiction_. But I would like to give my credits to Akira Amano-san for creating the super hawt Hibari-sama and for bringing him to my (our) world. Suki desu Kyo-kun! :) D**

Chapter 1: Party Mishaps

It was a cold winter night as a pretty short haired brunette puts on her long lacy black gloves. She puffed her cheeks and stare at the night time sky. Tiny white particles are falling from above as it drops on her face and she slightly shiver from its coldness. Everything around her are covered in white, the breeze is sort of enchanting to her maybe because it's Christmas Eve. Haru is taking a stroll in a park around somewhere in Italy. The place is giving her a different presence or rather it's the country itself. She had never travelled outside Japan and it was her first time celebrating Christmas in a foreign country.

Italy was really giving her a nice impression, considering the place is rich in historical and architectural structures, beautiful sceneries, a very unique culture, and the romantic atmosphere that the country is posing. Haru sighs in disappointment, she wish she has someone to share this kind of feeling…someone she can holds hands with while strolling the streets of Rome, eating at some popular Italian restaurant, visiting some old but romantic museums or any historical landmarks, and riding a boat at the Grand Canal with their bodies close to each other, and slowly moving into a hug and then they will kiss while the fireworks bloom in the sky.

A bump on her back disturb her dream of thoughts, a little girl is sitting on the cold marble ground with her hand rubbing her forehead. "O-ouch" she said in a language that Haru slightly understand. _E-english?_ "Ugh, my head hurts." Well, the girl is clearly speaking in English. _But we're in Italy right?_ Maybe she was a tourist too, and good thing she was because Haru doesn't understand Italian.

"E-eto…A-are you okay desu?" the brunette asked in a gribble English. The girl just look at her with her head tilted on the side. Haru gulped, _does she understand her?_ "A-ano…I'm sorry desu! Are you hurt?" she asked and offers her hand. The little girl's eyebrows slightly knotted. _Hahi! Is my English that bad?_

"Arigato onee-chan!" the little girl beamed and accepts her hand.

"Hahi! You speak Nihonggo desu?" Haru exclaimed in shock. The girl has big blue eyes and curly blonde hair. She looks like a Victorian doll with her skin as white as snow.

"Tag! You're it!" a tanned skin boy exclaimed from behind.

"Uwaaah~! I said time-out you cheater!" the little girl shouted.

"You didn't say that stupid".

"Yes I did moron! You should clean your eardrums off!"

The two kids were clearly speaking in Japanese. Haru was really surprise to find two little foreigners speaking in her mother language so fluently like Dino and the rest of the Vongola Family.

"Aho."

"Baka!"

Haru stifled a laugh. Kids these days seem to curse a lot neh? Back then when she was their age, she never said any bad words afraid that some mythical creature might come and cut her tongue off. Well of course, that's what her parents told her, some grizzly tales to scare little kids from doing bad deeds. But things changed, when she met a grouchy, hot-tempered, silver haired teen. There's not a day they would stop fighting and cursed one another. Speaking of that guy, he might be looking for her now. "As if Haru would come back with him, that heartless moron."

Gokudera fetched her in the hotel with a stylish black limousine and an emblem of the Vongola Family on its back. He looks handsome in that black and red suit. His attitude towards her had never changed, calling her a stupid woman and sneered on her to get inside. They didn't talk to each other even though Haru is trying to make a conversation but he just keeps on ignoring her while staring at the window. The brunette couldn't take it anymore, so when they reached on a stop light, she opened the door and gets out. Haru heard him calling out for her, _"Oi, stupid woman where are you going?"_ But she continued to walk away, pretending not to hear him. "Haru is not a stupid woman, you numb moron!" she said while tears running down from her face.

It's been more than a year since she got this _funny_ feeling. After the engagement of Tsuna and Kyoko, the brunette was really crushed inside but she managed to keep that smiling face and that eccentric attitude along the whole day of the party. She didn't want her best friend to get worried and ruin the joyous atmosphere. Haru was on the balcony, watching the drifting petals of the cherry blossoms, while everyone were celebrating inside the reception hall. A gentle pat on her head, and an understanding smile from the man she hates the most, let her tears rolled down as he embraced her in his arms. Since then, she always ran on him along the way and slowly she learned to move on…but another heart ache is on the line.

"There you are, I thought you'd gone farther" Gokudera panted as he bends on his knees and sweats in front of her. "What the hell is wrong with you? Getting out from the car in the middle of a place you don't even know. What if you got kidnap by some enemy because they saw you getting out from a limousine owned by the Vongola Family," he scolded. "I already told you a hundred of times, do not go wandering around by yourself especially in a place like this. This country is dangerous you know. It's maybe pretty in here but this is where the Mafia dwells. If you want to stroll around, save it for another day with Sasagawa, Kurokawa, Dokuro, Ipin and the rest of the Vongola guards. Do not just go out there or you will make Juudaime worry!"

"If I know, Gokudera-san is the one who is really worried about Haru desu" she smirked.

Pink streaks crossed the silver haired man's face, "W-why would I? Ma taku, can't that little brain of yours understand the kind of circle you are in? You are a member of the Vongola Family, a part of the mafia."

Haru just timidly bows her head, "Gomene, Gokudera-kun. Haru understands desu" she said and slowly stare back at his eyes, "Demo, Haru is not a member of Vongola neither a part of mafia, Haru is one of Tsuna-san's family."

Gokudera was taken aback by the innocent and determine look in her doe brown eyes that only makes her more beautiful that the kind hearted person she already was. This stupid woman was not that 14 year old stupid girl anymore…she already knew everything that he, his Juudaime and the other guardians were hiding desperately in the past…_the cruel world of mafia_. Haru was already affiliated to them before she even know it, that she hadn't given a chance to reject or else she'll be killed. _Like he would allow that to happen._

But still, she considered these things pretty normal and then she will smile and act easy-go-luckily like her life was not in danger. _Oh well_. She wasn't fighting hard (physically in combats) like him and isn't capable to do so. But she will be there to cheer for them and wait with a smile on her face as they returned home from their missions. "You really are stupid."

"Hahi! I just said something nice didn't I?" Haru snarled. "You are just a heartless numb moron!"

"What did you just said?" he snapped. "Stupid woman!"

"Hahiii! That's the fourth time you called Haru stupid, you baka tako ahodera!" Haru raged, and the infamous WWIII has just begun. People are starting to look at them as their voices were getting louder. "You bakadera!" she shouted and tears are forming into her eyes.

"Oi, don't tell me you're gonna cry now…" he said worriedly ad realized they were being watched by everyone in the park. _Shit…_ They grabbed too much attention.

"Young man, apologize to her right now!" "Shame on you for making a pretty lady cry!"

The silver haired man furrowed his eyebrows. Good thing they were speaking in Italian or he'll be embarrassed in front of this stupid woman. She is still crying but not that loud like child Lambo (even the adult Lambo), the brunette was crying softly with a cute sniffs.

"Onii-san, say sorry to Onee-chan right now!" the little blonde girl shouted.

"Sou daro, a true man will admit to his fault and apologize properly" the boy remarked.

_These brats…_ they can speak Japanese! He recognized the blonde little girl from an infamous American mafia and the boy from a Brazilian mafia. Both parties didn't show any sign or smell of danger, so the reliable right-hand man just keeps his composure. Plus, they were speaking in his beloved boss's mother language so they might be an ally of the Vongola Family. "Seriously, stop crying now," he soothed. "If you keep crying, you'll get uglier you know."

Haru scowled at him. "Gokudera-san doesn't really know how to say nice things, doesn't he?"

"I'm just joking," he huffed. "You're taking it so seriously, idiot."

"And calling Haru an idiot" she sobbed. "You are really a cruel octopus UFO freak!"

"I'm not a UFO freak!" Gokudera retorts.

"Heh? But you're obsessed with aliens and has a secret fetish for UMAs" the brunette mocked.

He just gape his mouth and blushed in embarrassment while Haru laughed madly at him. "Am I right desu? Haru has wiped it on your ugly face!" she scoffed and laughed sinisterly.

"U-urusai, stupid woman!"

"UFO freak!" And the birth of WWIV has started.

"W-what the hell just happen?" the boy mumbled in confusion. _Aren't they trying to reconcile with one another?_ And now, they are bickering as if there's no tomorrow, like before.

"Is that what married couple look like?" the little girl said and the duo instantly turned their heads to her.

"We are not a couple!" the two adults both cried.

"Ehhh, so onii-san and onee-chan are still boyfriend girlfriend neh~?"

"Not even like that!" Haru exclaimed while waving her hands in disagreement.

"Little girl, you really think so?" Gokudera suddenly asked and the girl nodded her head amiably. He pulled the pretty brunette to him and puts his arm around her shoulders. "Do we look good together?" he smirked.

Haru looked at him incredulously, "Hahi! Have you gone mad desu?" she prattled with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Hai~! Onii-san and Onee-chan really suits together!"

The brunette pushed him away with a disgusted expression and Gokudera frowned. "Even if you're the last man on earth, I won't ever go out with an octopus head like you!"

"Even if my hair's on fire and you're the last bucket of water, I'd rather be burned than being showered of your stupidity!" he snapped, and the war continues.

xXxXxXx

The city of Rome was lively as always; there are the regular people walking on the streets, the busy workers from restaurants, and the beeping cars in the highways. What makes it even livelier are the sound of the bells, prayers from the mass, and the angelic voices from the Churches' choir. It's the eve of Christmas in the heart of Italy. And one area of this beautiful city lies, a silent, dark alley, hiding from the vivacity of the outside.

A man's body was lying lifeless on the cement ground. The snow is slightly covering his body, burying him in the cold. A snort from a black haired man, and a clink of a metal, echoed, "What a waste of my time, not even worth it. You're no fun at all" he huffed and walked away, leaving the body without any glance of mercy or fear that it might be dead. "The weak don't stand a chance to survive."

He reached at the end of the dark alley, and the lively crowd from the streets blinded his eyes. "Tch. Herbivores are flocking everywhere" he muttered and walk the other way, avoiding the irksome vivacity of the crowding people. Hibari doesn't like gatherings ever since then because it was noisy, requires useless emotional participation that sometimes it's getting even more damn dramatic, and it's just a waste of time. He doesn't need annoying attachments to anyone and he can live without pesky feelings trying to get in his way.

A familiar song was ringing from his pocket, as he grabs his phone and frowned at the caller, "If you keep bothering me of going in to that party, I will bite you to death once I see you" he shrilled. A nervous laugh can be heard on the other line.

"Hahaha, don't be such a killjoy Kyoya. It's Christmas, we must celebrate the birth of our Lord, the saviour, Jesus Christ. You know the bible says-"

"So you're trying to convince me now with the use of religion" he cuts off. "Are you planning to be a priest now? If you don't have any important matter to discuss that are _worth of my time_, get lost."

"Matte, matte! Don't hang up yet! Well, the thing is…there are enemies coming to attack the headquarters tonight."

The black haired man smirked, "You should have said that earlier, but if find out that you're lying, prepare yourself to be bitten to death" he said and pressed the end button.

Hibari continues to walk on his way to the park to get his motorcycle, and drive off to the Vongola main headquarters. He heard a familiar loud mouthed herbivore, and he saw the silver haired man with a pretty short haired brunette. "Hn, that herbivore is slacking off at this kind of time and he has the guts to call his self the right-hand man? You're a joke" he scoffed, and gets on his seat. The two were getting a lot of attention from everyone in the park that Hibari couldn't help but to notice. The girl was crying softly and his fellow guardian was in a state of panic. "Heh, what are you gonna do now?" he said, amused of the situation. The storm guardian tries to sooth her, but he ended up saying that will make the situation worse.

Hibari was just surprise when the girl starts to tease him in some trivial matter, and they ended up bickering like a married old couple as if nothing's happen. _How boring_. He is expecting a slap on the storm guardian's face and a dramatic break-up between them. As he looks on closely, Hibari recognized the girl. She is one of Sawada Tsunayoshi's herbivore friends since Middle School. That girl is also loud mouthed, so she and Gokudera will make a perfect match. But she's admittedly more beautiful than ten years ago and kind of matured now. "I can't believe I just wasted my time to these hopeless herbivores" he scowled and drives off.

xXxXxXx

"Voiii! You are late to the extreme tako head!" the sun guardian greeted with an impatient look on his face, and arms crossed on his chest. "You know we couldn't start the ceremony without the right-hand man beside our boss" Ryohei grumbled. "But we couldn't let our guests wait, so we started the party even without you. Voiii! You should better explain yourself now!"

"Stop shouting at me Turf head!" Gokudera snarled. "And what's up with that eerie sound? Is that what you acquire from working in Varia?" he scoffed and pulls out a cigarette in his pocket as he brings it to his mouth, and took off his lighter when suddenly it was chopped into two.

"Voiiii! Watch your mouth Vongola Storm Guardian" a silver long haired man sneered.

Haru's heart almost drops on the ground after witnessing that violent act. She holds his arm with a worried look on her face, "D-daijoubu desu ka? Gokudera-kun?" _Hahi! That was a dangerous move desu!_ The brunette glares at the scoffing shark.

"I-I'm fine, stupid woman!" Gokudera blushed and pulled his arms away.

"Hahi! Calling Haru stupid when Haru is worried about you desu!" she puffed.

"Oya, what do we have here?" an amused voice said. "Ushishishi, having a trouble Vongola Storm Guardian?" the prince mocked with his creepy grin, and turns his look at Haru. "What a pretty lady we have here, so pretty that I want to cut her milky skin" he grinned cryptically while playing his knife on his hand.

The brunette slightly shudders and hugged Gokudera's arm tightly. "Hahi, h-he's joking right?"

"Get lost Belphegor" Gokudera said furiously while glaring at the psychotic blonde prince. "Stop scaring her."

"Ushishishi, you're protective of this girl, is she somehow your girlfriend?" Belphegor asked maniacally.

They both blush, and Haru quickly responded, "I-I'm not his girlfriend desu!" The silver haired man, just look away with a hint of sadness written on his face.

"Let's go Bel. We are just wasting our time to these pieces of trash" Squalo said, and the two Varia officers walked off.

"I'm glad those two were gone" a pretty woman with short wavy hair said. The sun guardian smiled tenderly, acknowledging her presence as she linked their arms together. "It's been a long time Gokudera-san and Haru-san."

"H-hana-san? Glad to see you desu!" Haru beamed and holds her hands happily.

"I see…so you're with Gokudera-san nehhh~" Hana taunted with a _knowing_ smile.

The brunette flushed. "It's not what you think! This tako head is just my escort desu."

Gokudera's eyebrows twitched, "What did you just call me? Stupid woman!" And the two starts bickering again as always.

"No wonder they're late, these two had one of their occasional fights" Hana huffed. "Well it couldn't be help. It's been months since they last saw each other."

"Well, absence makes the heart grow fonder" the sun guardian remarks. "Even though they're bickering to the extreme, that's their only way to express of how they miss each other."

xXxXxXx

The classical music filled the entire hall. Men and women are dressed in fine suits that state their wealth and status in the society. The elegant chandeliers, luxurious furniture, the grand interior of the place, and the ambiance that gives a 'fairy tale' like to everyone including the short haired brunette; she couldn't help to be amaze as her eyes twinkle in awe, her hands clasp to one another, and her bubbly mouth that keeps praising of how romantic the place is. It was like she was Cinderella. That an ordinary girl like her has her wish granted to attend the ball…and meet her prince…

"Can't you just keep your thoughts to yourself? It's so annoying" the silver haired man grumbles.

Haru just ignore his sentiments and continue on her daydream to 'Fairy Tale Land'. The two were sitting on the side while the others were dancing at the centre of the main hall. She can see her friends waltzing at the lively tune of the orchestra: Ryohei and Hana were like professionals in every spin and turn, like they're always doing this and it seems it's one of their favourite pass hobby; Chrome and Mukuro were dancing in a slow pace, as the eye patch girl keeps on blushing while Mukuro takes the lead; Ipin and Lambo were dancing great too, like they're on a sync in every skip and turn; while Bianchi was having a trouble with her partner, Dino, as the blonde Italian keeps stamping on her foot that she has no choice but to take the lead; and lastly, Tsuna and Kyoko were dancing with their bodies close and their eyes locked on to each other.

The silver haired man was secretly staring at her. And he couldn't help to admire this beautiful stupid woman. She was wearing a red, strapless, fitted cocktailed dress that shows her sexy curves and smooth milky legs, with long black lacy gloves that adds more sex appeal, and a small white rose clipped on to her hair that makes her lovely and innocent. The brunette was not even wearing a make-up but she still outshines every woman in this grand hall.

"You should ask her to dance instead of just staring at her" a voice from his back said, and Gokudera jumped on his seat.

"W-what are you doing here you baseball idiot?" he sneered while trying to hide his shock.

"A-are…Yamamoto-kun?" Haru said and tilted her head. "Hahi! You look great today desu! I didn't even recognize you!"

"Ahahaha, arigato Haru" the rain guardian said sheepishly. He was on his simple blue and black suit but still looks dashing and hot. "Can I excuse Gokudera for a while? I have something to discuss with him in private but it'll just take a minute so he can ask you for a dance later on."

"Gaaah, w-what the hell are you-" Gokudera stuttered.

"It's fine desu. I don't mind at all. You can take that octopus away wherever you want" Haru said bluntly.

"What the hell is that? You stupid wom-" Yamamoto pulled him away before he could say anything that can hurt the brunette more. The rain guardian sense she was not feeling well inside, despite of that cheerful attitude she was displaying. He was watching her ever since then. The swordsman has a secret crush on her, but just a crush, it doesn't involve any romantic feelings that can leads into love. He just admires her strength, personality, and guts.

"When this tako head comes back, I promise you will smile after" Yamamoto said tenderly and Haru form a small smile in return, "Arigato Yamamoto-kun."

I – I – I – I – I

"So what do you want to talk about?" Gokudera grumbled. "Why do you said those things like 'asking her to dance', are you trying to embarrass me in front of her?"

"I feel sorry for Haru" Yamamoto said softly. The silver haired man just grunted and looked away. "If you keep treating her like that, she might get tired of waiting for someone who can't confess his feelings and has no plan to do so."

"I'm just waiting for the right time" Gokudera retorts. "I will fix myself first before engaging into such relation."

"Fix what?"

"My mind and heart's condition. If I'm ready to commit with someone and go with her crazy love fantasies, I'm not a prince from fairy tales she'd always been dreaming about, and I'm not the sweet type that will cooed her every time like a mother hen."

"Ahahaha, but you don't have to be one Gokudera. Haru knew you're not that type of guy from the very beginning."

"That's the problem. I can't be the prince she had always wanted" he muttered.

Yamamoto sighed, "You two have a very big misunderstanding. My help is very off limits at this kind of problem. You two should talk heart-to-heart without provoking Haru by calling her stupid or you'll end up fighting again and make things worse. I'm sure you can handle this problem by yourselves."

"Che, who says I need you help? I can figure this out on my own" he said and walks away.

"But I'm warning you, if you don't take the initiative and keep tattering like that, someone might come and take her away _completely_ from you" Yamamoto said. "Don't ask for my help then.

"I don't need help from a baseball idiot like you" he grunted. _And besides, who will give a damn to that stupid woman? If there is, I will blow him up before he could take her away from me._

xXxXxXx

Crowds. Everywhere he looks, herbivores are flocking together like little lambs waiting for some wolf to bite them to death. There is no place Hibari can't be alone by his self in this grand hall. It's just one hell huge area with no dividers separating from these herbivores. He was sitting grumpily at a corner, having no choice but to watch these herbivores dancing along at some beautiful piece of orchestra. The music had calmed him somehow, but his hands are itching to bite some certain man to death.

When he arrives at the Vongola headquarters, the said blonde man greeted him and asked him to follow. They went into some kind of an office and he offered him some tea that Hibari bluntly accepted and his vision black out.

When he opened his eyes, Hibari can see some red linens hanging from the ceiling and a small luxurious chandelier. The cloud guardian can tell that he was in a 'covered' area, base from the noise and an orchestral music he heard from the outside. The sweet scent from the candles are tickling his nose as he felt someone's hand is running on his _bare _chest, down to his…

Hibari quickly rise from his slumber and found his shirt unbuttoned and his belt unbuckle. The zipper of his pants is also slightly open that his black boxers can be peek.

"Konnichiwa, Hibari-sama" a beautiful blonde Italian woman said in fluent Japanese. "Ehhh~ awake already? I'm just starting to unclothe you."

"Who the fuck are you?" he shrilled and put out his tonfas…but wait, his tonfas were gone!

The girl just 'kyaaah~!' and squeal like a mad woman. "Gosh, you're so hot and sexy threatening me like that, and oh did you just say 'fuck'? Because I want to fuck you really bad" she purred and licked her lips seductively.

"I didn't mean it in the other way herbivore, who the hell are you? Where am I? And what did you do to me in my sleep?"

The blonde woman just chuckle and crossed her long legs. "Don't be nervous now, I will take good care of you" she purred and crawled on to him while wiggling her large ass as he reached him, "You're a virgin aren't you? I can tell it" she whispers on his ear and draw a circle on his chest. "Don't worry, I can handle anything. I'm not a virgin anymore, so I know how to make you happy." She pressed her large breasts against him.

Hibari's eyebrows twitched. "Get off me herbivore, you disgusts me."

"Ehh~ playing hard to get, I like that" she said and pull him closer.

The blonde woman just found herself pinned down on the couch but not for recreational purposes, she was begging for her life as his big hands were gripping her smooth slender neck. "Don't get too cocky on me herbivore, I can kill you even without my tonfas."

"Y-you're joking neh? You can't kill a beautiful woman like me" she choked. "You're just bluffing, you won't kill anyone."

Hibari loosened his grip and the woman cough to catch her breath but her hair was being pulled up as he faces her to him. She winced on pain as her scalp is like being peel on her skull. "Actually, I have killed a man before I was drugged and got in here" he grinned sinisterly that her eyes widen in horror, and she was thrown on the ground as her face kissed the floor.

The cloud guardian just yawned and stretches his arms, "Damn, I'm still sleepy. I'm gonna kill that herbivore once I find him" he swears while buttoning up his shirt, and fixed his self. He didn't even glance or took notice of the bleeding woman in the cold floor. He draws out the curtain that covering this area, and he finds his self in a party he didn't want to attend.

I – I – I – I – I

"Found you" Hibari muttered as she spotted the blonde Italian man dancing with a woman he slightly knew in the middle of the crowd. He stands up from his seat and walks towards their direction but he couldn't get pass through because dancing herbivores keep blocking his way. "Tch." The music switches into a more lively rhythm that the cloud guardian withdraws. Herbivores are flocking together in a fast waltz and his chance is getting smaller. If he could only bite everyone and drag that Haneuma away and ask for his tonfas and finish him off. But that's impossible, Hibari still values his manner and he just couldn't punch anyone without a good reason. Even though it's very tempting to do, the cloud guardian had slightly changed his violent ways since middle school. He thinks rationally now, and he must remain his cool and composure as an independent floating cloud that protects the family without being attached.

xXxXxXx

The brunette got thirsty of waiting for that octopus head as she walked towards the buffet table to get something to drink. Haru couldn't find anything that will quench her thirst except from the expensive alcoholic beverages. She found a man standing at the near end of the table, and decides to approach him, "Ano…e-excuse me desu, do you have an available ice tea or water perhaps? Because I don't drink wines" she asked in a gribble English. The man turns to her, and the brunette gulp as she meet his glaring steel grey eyes. "Hahi! H-hibari-san!" Haru shrieked. "G-gomenesai desu! I thought you're a waiter," His glare just turns grimly, and the brunette beats her head at the back of her mind for saying something stupid that will cost her life. "Please don't bite Haru to death desu! She didn't mean to say that!" she cried, and quickly turns around to run.

"Stop right there herbivore" the cloud guardian shrilled and Haru freeze on her position. She can hear his approaching steps like a countdown for her death. The brunette closed her eyes, praying for Hibari to spare her life. She slightly takes a peek, and she found his hand reaching out in front of her. "Dance with me" he _commanded_.

"E-eh?" Haru exclaimed in surprise. His eyebrows twitched at the high-pitch of her voice and grab her hand as he leads her to the dance floor. Hibari placed his hand on her waist that she flushed and he impatiently puts her hand on his shoulder as Haru was still in shock so the cloud guardian has to move her body. A new melody has started, and the brunette was still in daze as Hibari drags her around to move her feet. "A-am I dreaming desu?" she mumbled. "Hibari-san asked me to dance…this anti-social weirdo is dancing!"

"Be quiet herbivore or I'll bite you to death" he shrilled and Haru 'Eeep~!' as she stomps his foot and the brunette frantically apologize while bowing her head that she hits his chin. "Hahi! Gomenasai desu!" Haru cried. The black haired man is glaring daggers at her that she backed away and tries to run but he caught her arm.

"Herbivore, follow my lead" he said as they slowly move…(the author is getting lazy to describe this part) as he teach her how to dance and Haru smile in joy.

"Hahi! I'm dancing desu!" she beamed as the cloud guardian twirl her around and they skip together in a perfect sync.

"Not good enough, we need to move fast to get closer with that Haneuma" he said.

"Hahi?" she said as Haru followed his look. "You mean Dino-san and Bianchi-san?"

Hibari just grunted and pulled her to him, "Now." They skip faster and passed everyone on their way as they get nearer to the blonde Haneuma, when suddenly the lights went out and the darkness fills the entire hall. "Hahi! I can't see anything!" the brunette cried.

The thud of the mic can be hear as the emcee clears his throat and speaks, "And now, for the lovers out there this is the time to show your love and passion towards your partner."

"Hahi! What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Haru protested. The floor suddenly glows as neon lights were dotted on every tile and it makes the whole place more magical that the brunette just gapes her mouth in astonishment, with mistletoes hanging around. _Wait, Mistletoes?_ She can barely witness everyone kissing! Hana and Ryohei, Chrome and Mukuro, Bianchi and Dino, Tsuna and Kyoko, even pubescent Ipin and Lambo were kissing! She can also see a white object hanging above them which she didn't notice before…_Eh? _"I-I have to go now..." she said in a hurry, and her heels snapped as she stumbles upon someone.

X – X – X – X – X

_Hahi? _Something soft was pressing onto her lips. It was so warm, but she couldn't see what it is because of the dark. She can slightly taste a hint of blueberry, like the dessert she'd eaten before the strawberry cake. The brunette can also feel someone's breathing, and her heart just thumps like crazy.

"And the winners for our Christmas Valentine are…*drumrolls*," And a huge spot light was pointed at their direction, "The couple lying over there!" the emcee announced, and everyone gasps…_H-hibari-san and Haru-san?_

Both of their eyes widen as they find their lips were locked on to one another. None of them move and they just stare at each other's eyes, comprehending what happen and the _foreign feeling_ that stirs inside. They both flush (Yes, Hibari does blush!), and their body just froze on the spot.

"Oh~ get a room you two" the spiky white haired emcee taunted.

Haru snaps from her momentarily immobilization and quickly sat up and moves farther away from him. She touches her lips. _Hahi? D-did I just…?_

"Oya, little missy here seems surprise of what she done" Byakuran laughed. "Oh well, we cannot stop our hormones from jumping but we must not forget our manners" he said and grinned. "You cannot just make out in the middle of the crowd unless you're giving a free show." The blue haired girl beside him just taps her forehead and sighed. _Byakuran-san… _"Aren't you too aggressive for a girl to ducked down at your boyfriend just to kiss him?" the spiky white haired man jeered.

Haru's face was all red that she already resembles a tomato. "Hahi! I didn't kiss him! It was all an accident desu!" she cried while waving her hands.

"Oi, kimi." Hibari finally speaks, in a calm voice which is opposite from what everyone expected. The brunette awkwardly looks back at him and notices his lower lip bleeding. "You're not just a lousy dancer, you're also lousy at kissing" he said and wipes the trickling blood. "Don't use your teeth to kiss too."

Haru's jaw just nearly drops at his reaction of this event. "W-what the hell are you talking about?" she snapped. "And you have the balls to insult me!"

"You're being loud herbivore" he shrilled that Haru instantly zips her mouth. _Baka! You just shouted at Hibari-san!_ "I don't understand what you're being angry about. It's just a kiss so there's need to fuss with it." Hibari said and turns his back on her. The brunette's eyebrow twitched in irritation and she grabs his arm before he could even take a step to get away from this annoying situation. Hibari glance sharply at her, "What?"

"Don't just run away and leave me in this embarrassing situation" she retorts and glares back at him while enduring the pain from her left ankle. _Who cares even if you're the scariest person on earth, Haru has to clear her maiden innocence!_ Shit, she even managed to stand up and walked just to stop this guy. Her left ankle hurts like hell. She must have broken her bone or something. _Damn those stupid heels!_

Hibari's eyebrows knotted, and nudge her arm away. There's something in the look of her eyes that he couldn't explain, and the cloud guardian is being interrupt by this annoying foreign feeling again. "So you want me to take responsible of that kiss?" he asked sharply. "You didn't even apologize for bruising my lip."

"W-well" Haru meekly said while bowing her head. "I-I'm sorry about that. It's just an accident."

Hibari just stare at her that Haru feels like she's gonna melt. "So you want me to marry you now? Is that what you want?" he said, that the brunette feels she's gonna have a heart attack. "What?" he asked sharply, for this herbivore is acting like she's gone sick. "Is that what every man does when they're taking responsibility?"

Haru just blushed harder for she can hear everyone giggling. "I think you don't understand the situation at all Hibari-san" she said timidly. "You sounds like you're proposing at me, but it feels like I forced you to do it!"

The cloud guardian just raised an eyebrow, "Well, isn't that what you want?"

"No! It does just ruin my maiden reputation more!" Haru cried.

"Oya, aren't you happy little missy? Your _courageous_ act just results at this, though it's far of being aggressive" Byakuran giggled on the microphone that it echoes through the entire hall. The blue haired girl snatch the embarrassing object from him, "Nyuu~ you are so loud Byakuran-san" Bluebell pouted and the head of the Gesso family just grin. "Gomene Bluebell-chan, I just find these two amusing and maybe I can be the bridge for their happy ending."

"Nyuu~ so you're playing matchmaker now?" she puffed cutely and Byakuran just dishevel her long blue hair. "Maybe I was just so excited of me being selected by Tsunayoshi-kun to be his emcee at this amazing party with you" he smiles and Bluebell blushed.

The rain funeral wreath shrugs, and speaks, "Eto, Congratulations to the Vongola Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya-san and Miura Haru-san! Please come to the stage to claim your prize and lead every couple to our Christmas Kiss Countdown."

"Hahi, I've never heard of this kind of event!" the brunette protested. "I didn't even know that 'kiss in the dark' and why there are mistletoes appeared suddenly?"

"Hn, that's the highlight of this party herbivore" Hibari remarked. "And I didn't expect some _stranger_ kissed me just to follow that stupid 'kiss under the mistletoe' tradition."

"D-dakara, I keep telling you it was just an accident desu!" she cried but Hibari just ignores her and continue talking, "The Christmas Kiss Countdown, I suppose we're gonna kiss in front of everyone when the clock struck twelve as a welcome for Christmas Day" he huffed boringly. "More like a fireworks when New Year's Eve, it's just that every couple will kiss when Christmas approaches, what a waste of time, who herbivore invented this stupid event?"

"Hahi! W-why will we do that?" she appalled. "And why you're so calm about this? You gave everyone the wrong idea! That wasn't a kiss! It was just a banging of teeth! My teeth banged into your lips only!" she exclaimed. "And I-I w-won't kiss someone I don't even like, even if we're standing under that mistletoe" Haru fidgeted.

"In other words…" the cloud guardian said, like he just realizes something important. "You bitted me." The words just stung in his mouth and his pride are on rage.

"If that's how you want to put it, but it was all just an accident desu!" the brunette explains. "You see, my heels snapped and-" she didn't finish her sentence when Hibari suddenly grabs her arm.

"Herbivore…" he muttered in a way that could bring chills into her spines. "You have the guts to bite me" he shrilled and glare sharply at the brunette. If only looks could kill, Haru swears she is dead by this time. "_Kamikorosu_."

"Hahiii! Ch-chotto matte desu Hibari-san!" Haru prattled. _Is this her end?_

"Oh~ aren't you two sweet?" Byakuran said as he snatched the mic from Bluebell. "I didn't even know Hibari-chan use such _bold_ _endearments_, isn't that devilishly romantic?"

The cloud guardian turns his attention to the spiky white haired marshmallow freak. "That is not an endearment herbivore, that's a threat" he said and pulls out one of his box. "And you're next." Hibari injected the flame from his ring into the hole of the box, and needle spheres hedgehog scatters around. "Tch. I must have done this earlier."

The tenth generation Vongola boss, climbs up the stage. "Byakuran-san, you need to evacuate immediately!" he shrieked. "Hibari-san is on rampage!"

Everyone is escaping from Hibari's wrath at the _secret_ emergency exit, and the danger red alarms are blinking.

I – I – I – I – I

"Kufufufu, he finally snap, isn't he?" Mukuro chuckle from afar and the eye patch girl pulls his sleeves.

"Mukuro-sama, we need to go now. If Cloud man sees you, you will just make him very upset."

"Upset eh? This is the first time he didn't go outbreak in such a long time after that 'teeth kiss' incident, which supposedly he must be very pissed after but surprisingly he was just calm about it" the pineapple haired man remarked. "Oh, did you take noticed my cute Chrome? Hibari Kyoya blushed."

"Hai, Mukuro-sama. And Haru-san too, though I think she was going out with Gokudera-san."

"Kufufufu, things will be gonna very interesting."

X – X – X – X – X

"Hahiiiii!" Haru cried while shielding herself from the violent wind that comes from Hibari's enormous amount of dying will flames on his ring. _Is this how strong his resolution is? _But from what she'd heard, Hibari-san's flame comes out because of irritation. _Hahi! So that means he's really irritated at this moment?_ "But why…." She mumbled. "Why am I also being dragged in this desu?" she cried, while Hibari is still holding her arm.

"Urusai, herbivore" the black haired man said grimly, and Haru 'Eeep~!'. He couldn't understand why he's still holding this herbivore instead of throwing her away like that blonde Italian woman.

"Kyoya!" a familiar voice shouted, and the cloud guardian smirks sinisterly. "Stop this madness right now! Or the whole building will collapse!"

"Finally, you show yourself Haneuma" he said. "I will bite you to death for tricking me in here."

The cloud guardian approaches the blonde Italian man with a murderous aura surrounding him, but he was stopped by the whimpering brunette as she suddenly hugs his arm. "Herbivore, what are you doing?" he shrilled.

"I must be the one asking you that!" Haru retorts. "You keep dragging my arm and you didn't hear my protests so I have no choice but to grip you like this" she puffed and winced in pain.

Hibari just notices she couldn't walk properly. _But wait, why am I still dragging her?_ He just ignored his thoughts and inquires of her health, "What happen to your left ankle?"

"Like I said, by heels snapped and I accidentally fell on top of you" she replied sarcastically. "So it was all an accident, that 'banging of teeth' was not from my own will" Haru flushed. That term is better than the word kiss. Just thinking of it makes her heart beats faster, especially if it's with the hot, aloof cloud guardian. It's Hibari Kyoya we're talking about here, he has a million of fangirls which is unknown to him and he was always leading the attractive department, not to mention his bad ass image and inhuman abilities. Though, he doesn't entertain such petty feelings and he was too busy in his 'bite to death' stuffs, that he is not actually interested with being attached intimately with someone. Haru kind of feels sorry for him but annoyed at the same time, for the humiliation he had caused her.

"What are you glaring at?" he said with his eyebrows furrowed. Haru just looked away. _He is just wasting that handsome face from being angry at all times._ She just feels herself being lift up and founds herself in his arms. "W-what are you doing desu?" she blushed. The brunette notices his needle spheres hedgehogs were gone and that violent flame was gone too. All had calmed down but it leaves the place in ruin. "You broke your ankle, aren't you?" he said bluntly.

"Eh?"

"You will be just an eyesore if I leave you in that kind of condition and I cannot bite that Haneuma with you being a burden" he said coldly.

Haru feels her shoulders dropped. For one moment, she thought Hibari was being nice and then he just shambles the good mood. "A-anyway, arigato Hibari-san" she smiles and the cloud guardian just grunted. "By the way, aren't you angry at me?" he said.

"Hahi! That's right desu! I am very angry at you!" she cackled, and turns to face him but the proximity was just too close that she couldn't help to notices his lips.

"You are blushing" Hibari stated flatly.

"Hahi! I'm not desu!" she snarled and pushed him away that Hibari drops her on the ground. Haru winced in pain and cried. "Hahi, that hurts a lot you know."

The cloud guardian just grunted. She was moving too much and she keeps pushing him off that he accidentally dropped her. And now she was crying like a baby as if he was like a big bad bully who snatched her lollipop away. Hibari couldn't understand this weird herbivore at all. He bends his knees to lift her up but someone points a weapon on his head.

"Stay away from her jerk" the silver haired man sneered while pointing his Flame Arrow on his head. Hibari just glares sharply at him.

"G-gokudera-kun" Haru sniffed while wiping her tears. The storm guardian swiftly lifts her up that she didn't even have the time to protest, and they leaved the scene.

"Sigh. I was just being ignored by everyone here" Dino said. "I thought I'm gonna be the hero for stopping Kyoya but he just calmed down his self somehow."

"Oh, you will be Dino-chan" Byakuran said in his usual playful voice while pointing at the approaching figure of the raging cloud guardian. _Eh? This marshmallow freak is still here?_ "Oya, Hibari-chan is coming for you" he grinned and the white haired man just vanished.

"H-he's gone!" Dino cried. "He just mock me before he leaves, didn't he?" And the blonde Italian man is suddenly got whack on the ground.

"Herbivore…" Hibari muttered in his creepiest voice that the Cavallone boss shrieked. "Kamikorosu."

And the chaos has just started.

-After a while:

"Trash, what the hell happened here?" Xanxus asked menacingly while his fierce crimson eyes were scanning the damned area. The tables and chairs were all broken, the curtains were ripped, the chandeliers crashed on the ground, and his precious meat that was reserved on his special table, is on the floor, being fest by flies. "I only let you borrow this place because it was the wish of the Ninth…" he muttered and the current tenth Vongola boss just gulped. "Now, hell is going to break loose" he shrilled and pulled out his guns.

And so the chaos continues, and this is how the Vongola Family welcomes the Christmas.

– **Owari –**

+ 1886 x 5986 +

**Seriously, I got the title from a Tuna commercial (no kidding!) and the idea from some Shoujo manga I loved. And this two just fits perfectly so I instantly come up with Hibari-sama for his 'bite to death stuffs' with a combination of the bubbly Haru for she is somehow similar to the heroine of that Shoujo manga and if you know what I'm talking about, that 'teeth kiss' scene was truly remarkable that I still laughed and squeal every time I remember that chapter even I had read it many years ago, and sometimes rereads that Shoujo manga when I feel bored or sad that I could just forget my problems and laughed heartily. And just when this Tuna commercial popped in my tv, Hibari was the first one to comes in my mind and then that scene from that Shoujo Manga. So I think I could make a story out of it and hopefully you enjoy reading it and don't forget to review neh~? **

**And if you really like it and this fic will make a hit, I think I could post another chapter for I am planning this one to be a multi-chapter *tonfas came flying out of nowhere and hits the author's head* **

**Hibari (at the conscious part of my brain): Finish your other 'multi-chapter' fics first herbivore, before posting another one and gets damn lazy again and will mould into your useless brain.**

***pushes Hibari away* S-so yeah, the plot of this one is currently in process but I just want to post and share this fic anyway. Okie-dokie then, till next time! Meow~***

**-kawaiinekochan16**


	2. Confounding Feelings

**Sorry if this one takes too long, again I apologize for my bad English and grammar errors. School is killing me and I hope you'll understand.**

Chapter 2: Confounding Feelings

The cloud guardian was awakened by his little pet bird as it chirped his name happily. "Hibari! Hibari!" It flapped its little wings while jumping beside him. He rose from his bed and gently patted its head with his fingers. "You seemed a little too excited today." Hibari said and the bird snuggled to his touch, rubbing its yellow fur affectionately to his owner. The room is quite cold, and he gets out of bed to light the fireside. It's kind of relaxing to watch the flames in the hearth as he sat near to it and keeps himself warm. His pet bird was now resting on the top of his head, warming itself to his soft black hair. This place is very different to his house in Namimori. It is an old western-styled mansion and the interior is highly Italian-like. Hibari doesn't know how to describe it for he's not a fan of other cultures and was not interested about it. His eyes turned on the glass pane wall and saw that it was snowing outside. The digital clock on his bedside shows it's the 25th of December today. The aloof cloud didn't realize it even though he just attended a Christmas Eve party last night. _White Christmas eh?_

**. . .**

She watched the tiny white particles fall on the sky while sitting on a swing at the playground. Haru feels at ease, somehow the playing area reminds her of her hometown. She used to watch the snow at a playground near their house in Namimori when she was a little girl while riding the swing. Even though she was on the other side of the globe, it made her feels closer to home. The brunette didn't notice the approaching storm guardian.

"There you are I thought you'd gone farther." He said in a scolding manner but his face didn't hide that he was worried about her. It made Haru smile, while he continued to sermon her. "Do not just leave and go wandering around in that condition stupid woman." Gokudera snarled and took the crutch lying to her feet and handed it. The stupid woman had twisted her ankle last night at the party. Good thing it was not that serious but Dr. Shamal still put a temporary cast for her to heal quickly.

The silver haired man still can't get over of what happen last night and it made him really furious. The Christmas party resulted into a disaster and as the right hand man he must have done something to stop it. He was sort of bothered of what that baseball freak had said at that time and when he finally decided to ask her to dance, she was gone. He just spotted her dancing, surprisingly with that damn ex-prefect, and he had all witnessed what happen next. All because of that jerk's stupid outburst, his Juudaime had to deal with Xanxus and the stupid woman got injured and was suffering right now. And most of all, she and that jerk kissed in front of everyone! Even though he knew it was just an accident, something had stung in his heart.

"Arigato Gokudera-san." Haru smiled warmly at him as he helped her to stand. But she suddenly lost her balance because of the slippery ground and he caught her waist before she falls. His big hand clamping on her waist made the brunette blushed, as he held her for moment that she wished it will last but he abruptly let her go.

"Tch, watch your step stupid woman." He grumbled while looking away, hiding the blush that spreads on his cheeks. She adjusted her crutch and managed to take a step as she slowly dragged her feet. He matches her pace as they walked together in silence, leaving footsteps on the ground while the snow is falling upon them. He cast a look to her injured ankle and he couldn't stand to watch her struggle. Gokudera wrapped an arm around her waist that made her squeak. "Easy stupid woman, I'm just gonna help you walk." He pulls her to him while his other hand is holding her arm for support.

Haru can feel the rising temperature on her cheeks as he holds her with their bodies close to each other. She glanced at the storm guardian beside her and noticed the feverish color on his face. "Are you feeling well Gokudera-san?" She asked worriedly, and reached for him. The shades of red grew deeper when her hand touched his face. The brunette realized that she's making him more uncomfortable and tried to pull away but he stopped her. She met his emerald eyes in confusion as he gently squeezed her hand underneath his palm. "H-hahi, G-gokudera-san…." Haru stammered and the blush on her face matched his.

"I'm fine." He answered to her first question and pursed his lips stubbornly as if his trying to prevent his self from telling something to her. The storm guardian was looking at her intently with a distressed expression and she saw a sweat dropping down at the side of his face.

"A-are you sure?" Haru asked, unconvinced of his answer.

Gokudera suddenly faced her to him as he holds both of her shoulders with his lips still twitching. "Listen stupid woman! I-i-i…." He stuttered, and her heart was beating fast in anticipation. Haru prepared herself of what he was about to say, a grin was forming on her lips, when his phone suddenly ring. She hanged her head in disappointment when he chose to answer his goddamn phone. "Yes Juudaime?" His voice sounds eager and his face immediately turned serious. "I understand, please wait for me." He puts back his phone and quickly turned to her. "We need to hurry stupid woman."

Haru felt her heart sank twice. "I told you, Haru is not a stupid woman desu!"

**. . .**

The silver haired storm guardian was sent away in a mission by the Tenth Vongola boss. It seemed so urgent but he shouldn't just leave her in some residence that she was not familiar with even though it belonged to the Vongola Family. Haru let out a deep sigh as she sat alone in the middle of a drawing room. The place is huge and the interior and design of the whole house reminds her of those classic English novels. Even from the curtains, furnitures, and other things on display bears that Yorkish feeling. Haru also noticed that there are no single Christmas décor around even when she first came in. The place is also gloomy and the silence can make you deaf. She then realized she will spend the Christmas alone in this haunted-like mansion. "Haru feels like it's more of a Halloween than Christmas desu." The brunette sadly said to herself. "Well, Haru just hopes there is ghost in here." She chuckled to lighten up the mood. Haru decided to explore the mansion to kill some time.

She passes on the hallway while admiring the paintings that were hanging on the wall. After half an hour of wandering around, her stomach suddenly grumbled, cuing her that it's already time for lunch. She went to search for the kitchen and it took another half an hour before she found it. Haru excused herself for rummaging the cupboard but all that can see are seasonings, she then turned to the refrigerator and luckily there are stocks of food that she can cook. The brunette was now preparing to make lunch when she heard footsteps on the hallway. _That's strange, I'm the only one here in this mansion_. Maybe the octopus head had already come back? Haru gripped the spatula tightly on her hands. _What if it is an intruder?_ Even though Gokudera had assured her that this place is high security level, it is still possible for the enemies to break in.

She cautiously walked towards the door and leaned her back against it. The footsteps are getting louder and it's coming near. Haru swallowed hard as she went to attack the intruder but instantly froze when she saw who it was. His steel-gray eyes met her brown ones in surprise, and he then turned his look at the spatula she was holding on air. "You…" He spoke sternly that brings shiver down to her knees. "What are you doing here?" He asked with eyes narrowed.

"H-hahi!" Haru squeaked in fear while hugging the spatula tightly to her chest. "P-please don't bite Haru to death!" She cried frantically and begged to spare her life.

Hibari twitched an eyebrow. This herbivore is being loud and was disturbing the peace. He heard a clattering noise at the kitchen and went to check, he didn't expect to see her again and the memories of last night's party suddenly flashed back in his mind. It really vexed him that this herbivore had _literally_ bit him even though it was just an accident. He absentmindedly stroked the small wound on his lower lip from where she had bitten him and remembered that warm feeling of her lips pressing against him. His eyes turned then to her pink lips which was quivering in fear of him. He finds it somehow amusing and then noticed the cast on her left ankle. There was also a crutch lying near to her feet, she must had dropped it when she saw him.

Haru was still begging for forgiveness with her eyes squeezed shut when she felt a tug on her wrist. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that he's handing her crutch to her. He must have picked it up and she warily took it from his hand. "A-arigato…" Haru stammered, unsure of what to say. She lifted her eyes to look if he's still angry at her but he seemed calm now, with that stoic expression on his face.

"What are you cooking?"

"Hahi?" Haru blinked her eyes at the cloud guardian's question. She saw him looking over on the stove. "Hamburger steaks."

He walked across the room and sat on one of the chairs in the counter. "Make me lunch herbivore." He said in a commanding voice as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms to his chest.

"H-hai." She just said, and went to continue cooking. It will be harmless if she just obeyed him. Haru still want to live a longer life, thank you. And she was kind of happy that she got a company even though it was the fearful aloof cloud guardian. After twenty minutes of waiting, the brunette set the dish on the counter and sat beside him. She moved away a little, afraid that she'll be crowding on him. "Itadakimasu~." Haru said cheerfully and started to eat her meal. She stole a glance at the black haired man beside her and he was eating his food quietly. She noticed the small wound on his lower lip had dried and she suddenly feels guilty for damaging those pretty lips of his.

Haru watched him took a bite of his hamburger steak and she couldn't help but to stare on his lips. Even though she had convinced herself that it was only a 'banging of teeth', she still couldn't believe that she had kissed Hibari Kyoya. His fangirls must be really jealous of her now to death. She never though that Hibari's lips were soft and warm. The sauce from the steak got on his lip and Haru suddenly held her breath when he quickly licked it with his tongue. A blush rose on her cheeks at the thought that just passed in her mind. _W-what the heck is she thinking?_ She suddenly had this desire that she doesn't know what.

"What are you looking at herbivore?" Hibari asked sternly as he caught her looking at him.

Haru flinched in her seat. "H-hahi, nandemonai desu…" She answered nervously and saw him staring weirdly at her face. Those steel-gray eyes were seemed like studying her features as it looked down to her lips. She stiffened when he suddenly leaned to her and placed his thumb at the side of her mouth. Haru instantly flushed and her heart was abnormally beating fast. _Hahi, what is he doing desu?_ She gulped when he moved his face closer. _Is he gonna kiss Haru?_ The brunette cried in panic in her mind and squeezed her eyes shut.

"There's rice on your mouth herbivore." He said and wiped it off.

Haru fluttered her eyes open and Hibari was back on his seat, eating his food quietly. She blushed in embarrassment from the way she had acted. _Is she really thinking that he's going to kiss her? She must be out of her mind! _"A-arigato Hibari-san." Haru uttered and went back to eating her food. When they finished their meal, she cleaned up the counter and Hibari had already left. As soon as she finished washing the dishes, she ran after him. "Hibari-san!" Haru hollered while running towards him on the hallway.

Hibari stopped walking and turned to face her with an annoyed expression. "What do you want herbivore?" He asked coldly. He felt a strange feeling a while ago when his eyes turned to her lips and his hand suddenly moved on its own. The cloud guardian didn't know what he's doing at that time, he just suddenly wanted to feel that soft lips of her but he controlled his self from doing so. He cannot tolerate this herbivorous feeling, and he needs to get away from this woman.

"Can I come with you?" She asked with pleading eyes. Haru doesn't want to be alone in this haunted-like mansion and there might be ghosts lurking around here and the idea made her really scared. Even though she's already a grown up woman, Haru believes in ghost and she don't want to encounter one. The only option she has now is to tag along with Hibari even though he's the demon himself. _At least, he's a good looking one._

"No." Hibari replied straightaway, and started to walked away, leaving the brunette. But she still followed him, tailing behind his back. He abruptly stopped and she hit his back. Haru winced in pain while rubbing her forehead. "Didn't you hear what I said herbivore?" He said in a warning voice and glared at her over his shoulder.

"Hahi!" She screeched at that annoying high-pitch voice of hers, and he twitched an eyebrow.

"Herbivore, if you keep on following me I will bite you to death." Hibari threatened but before he could go, she grabbed his wrist.

"Please Hibari-san! Please let Haru come with you!" Haru cried and dropped her crutch as she latched herself on to his arm. But she didn't dare to look up at him coz she doesn't want to see that murderous look on his face right now. Haru knew she is digging her own grave but she doesn't want to be alone! "You can bite Haru later but please let me stay with you until Gokudera-san comes back." She begged.

_So that bomb freak herbivore brought her here?_ "Fine, just get off with me herbivore." Hibari said crossly. At least he can bite her later with that silvernette herbivore as a bonus. She looked up at him and formed a foolish wide smile.

"Arigato Hibari-san!" She said happily and broke away with his arm but then she lost her balance as she falls on her back. Haru squeezed her eyes shut while waiting for the impact but a hand caught her waist. She met his stunning steel-gray eyes and his other hand was on the small of her back, preventing her from falling. She saw his eyes looked down to her lips and a blush rose on her cheeks as they stayed in that position for a moment until Hibari pulled away.

"Watch your step herbivore." He said and handed her crutch. "I will be responsible if something bad happen to you." Hibari continued to walk and she just stared at him dumbfounded while steadying the fast beating of her heart.

_Why is Haru feeling like this towards Hibari-san?_ The brunette thought to herself while clutching her chest.

"Herbivore, are you coming or not?" The cloud guardian asked keenly as he looked at her over his shoulder.

"H-hai!" Haru answered and caught up with the solitary cloud.

+ 1886 x 5986 +

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed, sorry if this chapter was bad :-(**

**I'll try to update this as soon as I can (damn you school, give me a break!)**

**Review? **

**- HIBARI KYOYA LIVES FOREVER AND EVER –**


End file.
